The Spider and the Ladybug oneshot
by Nevillemadan007
Summary: A one shot with Marinette/ladybug and Peter Parker Spider-man both dealing with the aftermath of an incident that happened in Paris. Now that they are neighbors they one day suddenly become romantically involved with each other. The art piece above is by Marie Jane works who is working on another webcomic. Also shout out to @Tokiodoll for being an inspiration


_New York_  
I know what some of you are wondering, how did I end up in New York City and living in the same building with Peter Parker AKA Spider-Man? Well it's complicated. But after the incident when I became the super-villain Miss Fortune and ruined the image of Lady Bug, the toll it had taken on me and the people I care about were too much for everyone to bare. I did horrible things, all out of blind rage against Spider-Man for the wrong reasons. By the time the real criminal was defeated it was too late, the damage I did had already been done and Spider-Man and I fought until neither one of us could fight anymore. I lost, and was ultimately returned to my normal state. Sadly I had lost the trust of the people closest to me and I left Paris because I had to pay for what I did. I also had to give them time until they felt they were ready to forgive me

Now here I am a year later, in this apartment complex that was in way designed to like my old room back home. It was really nice for Tony Stark to cover my rent as I was working on my internship for him. Ironically it turns out I had become neighbors with Spider-Man as he was just down the hall from me. Everyday I saw him in the hall he gazed back at me and I was filled with nothing but shame. All that ever did was bring back the memories of that final battle with him and when he used his black suit to stop me. I've avoided him since, however one day he approached me in the hallway. What did he want?

"Hey Marinette, Listen I know that you're not ready to accept forgiveness from others yet, but I want to be the first to try."

"What?"

"I was wondering if I could come to your place for dinner. You can start by making amends with me."

I stood there stunned my face turning bright red, was he really asking me out? Him? The man who I thought was my enemy wants to make amends with me? I turned away but then I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Marinette...you can't let your past mistakes haunt you for the rest of your life. I know what it's like..." When I heard him say that I turned around and faced him. Then he let out a faint smile and placed his hand on my cheek and I felt his warm touch. I then smiled and placed my hand on his and told him, "Yes. Does 8PM work?"

"It's a date." He grinned as he released his hand and headed downstairs and I also followed because I had to catch the train to get to the design studio. Later that evening after I had finished preparing my designs for Mr. Stark, I changed into a nice poka dot dress and had dinner already prepared. I lit the candles outside on the patio in the balcony but I soon heard the doorbell. I sped walked to the door and accidentally tripped as I got closer to the door. I immediately rushed up back to my feet, took a deep breath and answered the door. There he was in a red and blue shirt and jeans combo with a jacket that had a web-like pattern.

"Wow you look stunning!" But then he took a second look and saw the dress was in a similar pattern like my lady bug costume. I rubbed my head in embarrassment and stood to the side to let him in. He smelled the warm aroma of the main dish I had prepared Steak Frites. I directed him to the balcony and brought out the dish for us to eat. As I sat down, Peter poured us some champagne in each of our glasses.

"Cheers!" As we both sat and had our dinner, I began to watch him even more, his brown hair his toned body, I don't know if it was the champagne, but I began to wonder, _was I falling for him?_ After dinner he helped with the dishes and I even packed him some leftovers for his lunch.

"Well thanks for dinner Marinette, I'd stay longer but I better get going." But I didn't want him to leave and that's when I made my move.

"Peter wait!" He stood in his tracks just as he was about to exit my place.

"What's wrong?" With no time to waste, I slowly approached him and without saying anything I took his left overs and put them in my fridge. Peter stood there confused but then I approached him and he felt my arms wrap around his waist and I leaned in on his chest and started to cry.

"Peter...I'm so sorry. I've put you through so much...I've...lost my friends...everything...I don't want to be alone anymore, Please forgive me!" Peter was stunned by this but he soon returned the hug in a similar embrace. Then he lifted my head off of his chest and our eyes met. He leaned in and my lips were soon touching his. Soon I was lifted up in a frontal carry and we continued our passionate love into my bedroom. We both landed on my bed after we had entered the room. If this was one way of making amends this wasn't as bad as I'd thought. I thought it was a dream but it wasn't. I was making love to Spider-Man! I didn't notice but Tikki was watching from the kitchen and eating macaroons just to enjoy the show.

The process with him was very slow. But my heart was racing as I felt his fingers that didn't feel like webs brush down from my cheek to my neck. I was then pulled towards him and was greeted with his soft lips. I was shaking but at the same time, I was ready. I just had to keep my focus in check although that proved to be difficult as he removed his shirt, but then as he prepared to unzip the back of my dress, i felt him stop midway.

"What's wrong?" He didn't say anything, but then as I looked down on my almost exposed body, there they were, the physical scars from, that incident. I pouted for a bit and put my hand on his cheek. "It's okay...I can keep going."

"If you insist, milday," He replied with a lustful look in his eyes. After a while it was over, our clothes were on the floor and we did it. We actually did it.

Panting from exhaustion our bodies sweaty and worn out, I snuggled up to him and rested my head on his bare chest. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I then felt his lips kiss the top off my forehead. This was the best feeling of my life, and I didn't want this moment to end.

"You okay?"

"Are you?" Peter laughed as we kissed on the lips and I continued to snuggle on his chest.

But then police sirens wailed outside of my window. He got up from the bed and put his shirt and boxers on to see that the police cars head to the local bank. It was possibly a robbery.

"If you have to go then...I understand." I felt tears in my eyes come but then he turned to me and just smiled.

"Ready for a new adventure milady?" He then approached me and kissed me on the forehead. "Spider-Man could use a partner." I smiled back at him, and then before you know it, Lady Bug and Spider-Man were swinging across New York city towards the Bank ready to stop crime. I was back!

The end


End file.
